1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for testing vision and dispensing eyeglasses, and more specifically to an interactive system and methodology for conducting vision examinations and prescribing eyeglasses over the Internet.
2. Description of Prior Art
The natural effects of aging and eyestrain induced by long exposure to television or computer monitors can each induce changes in vision that requires correction lenses for the human eye. In most cases, a visit to an ophthalmologist or optometrist for an eye exam generates a prescription for eyeglasses or contact lenses which is then filled by a specialty optical store that enables the customer to select the desired frames for their personal lenses.
Today, more and more products and services may be contracted and purchased through e-commerce transactions over the Internet. The Internet is able to bring scarce resources and locally unavailable services to disenfranchised and distant communities. On-line shopping saves time and money when the quality of goods to be purchased is known. Recent developments in e-commerce has enabled on-line shopping with consumer credit cards.
Currently, an optometrist or ophthalmologist analyzes the patient""s vision and generates prescriptions in a scheduled appointment. The optometrist normally fits the patient with clinical test lenses to read an eye chart posted some distance away, and adjusts the lenses until the optometrist is satisfied. The patient does not normally expect a retest after the prescription is filled. In some instances, the eyeglasses may not fully correct a patient""s vision and may even be harmful to the patient. Once the prescription is filled, the eyeglass shop will not redo the glasses because they followed the prescription provided by the optometrist. To change the prescription the patient must revisit the optometrist.
The present invention enables an eye test which may be taken in the comfort of the patient""s own home, as many times as the patient feels necessary, without the hassle of making and keeping appointments, and without the anxiety associated with visits to a doctor""s office. Furthermore, after the eyeglasses are made, the patient is able to retest the vision and, if necessary, return the glasses to be remade until fully satisfied.
The invention provides a comprehensive testing platform including an interactive Internet server for determining the visual acuity of a test subject. The test subject may use an inventive intelligent vision interface connected to the interaction server over the Internet. The vision testing provided by the invention may be varied in accordance with the prior test results of the subject, the subject""s medical history, and information derived from a current eyeglass prescription. The vision test may include: a reading vision test, a distance vision test, a color determination test, a test for dyslexia, and peripheral vision and depth perception tests. The invention may also use age appropriate graphics and sounds, e.g., cat, dog, bus, car, etc., to test visual acuity in younger children.
To start the test, the test subject connects their PC to the inventive interactive server using any commercially available Internet Service Provider and browser. Following a successful logon, a help sheet is printed and/or displayed on the test subject"" computer. The help sheet is then used to help establish the monitor size and resolution, which is determinative in the resolution of the text and graphic text figures. A measuring guide may also be provided to determine the size of glasses and the distance between the eyes of the subject. The instructions to guide the test subject through the test are available in printed form, audio playback, and automatic screen help queues.
To determine visual acuity, the test subject is instructed to remain a given distance from the screen and to focus attention on a specified graphic or text displayed on the test subject""s computer screen. The test subject is then instructed to respond to the text and audio instructions via a computer mouse, a keyboard or audio command selections. To determine the test subject""s visual acuity, input from the subject""s responses to questions is used to vary the text content in size, clarity, spacing and contrast until the test subject determines that the text is recognizable at the given distance. The basic color testing may include a number of letters embedded in a figure in hues of selected colors and graininess. Adults may be asked to supervise children in the reading and color testing.
The vision test also incorporates a number of two and three-dimensional images containing visual triggers that must be responded to by the test subject, such as reading a three-dimensional character presented as a distant figure, e.g., a stop sign, in a three-dimensional street scene for example. The peripheral vision test may be included with this test sequence.